


A Different Kind of Love

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Three's Perfect [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, Nightmares, Polyamory, Secret Affair, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, giving comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly bad case that hits home for Morgan and when they ask for him he has no will to fight it.  He seeks the comfort that they always give him, even if it's never for more than one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to experiment and see if I could actually write pwp and this is the story that came out of it. Yeah, my angsty brain will not let me write pwp.
> 
>  **Correction** I made a time error, it should have been Emily, not Alex at this point. And, I'm bringing in Savannah in earlier. No Maeve.

_We need you_. Was all the text said. Morgan quirked his brow and felt himself shiver.

 _Please_. The second text followed quickly after the first.

“What are you smiling like that for?” Rossi asked, “I bet I know, it’s a certain lady Dr. isn’t it?”

“Yeah she’s just wishing me goodnight,” He smiled wide as he lied to his friends. He got up from his seat at the hotel bar and said his goodnights. “Well I’m going to head up and get some rest.”

“Wow she’s got you whipped hasn’t she Derek,” Prentiss teased.

“Yeah something like that.” He headed upstairs towards a room that wasn’t his own.

As soon as Morgan opened the door they were on him, tearing at clothes, touching and kissing, and he let himself be taken. The blindfold was new but he was feeling too much this night to fight it. He let himself be led to the bed as strong hands lifted his arms and handcuffed him to the headboard.

He arched into their touch and let out a loud moan. He’d been able to discern the different hands on him for a while now. Reid’s long thin piano man hands softly ghost over his skin and it usually sent shivers down his spine. Supple hands, hands that could do things to him that no one else’s could. Then there were Hotch’s hands, strong, calloused and rough. His hands sometimes left bruises, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. No, those hands always ignited the fire and the passion in Morgan.

A mouth descended on his and kissed him passionately, a tongue sought entrance and he complied. It was Hotch, he always tasted like a mixture of scotch, coffee and something else something heady. His kisses burned, they burned away the pain that Morgan always felt with cases like this last. It was a sexual predator that went after young boys. These were the cases that hurt the most. 

When he felt the second mouth on his cock he thought he was going to cum right then and there, but it was Reid, he always knew how to take his time, how to prolong the pleasure and Morgan arched up seeking more from the hot, wet mouth sucking him down. 

He cried out “Fuck, Reid,” As his hips bucked involuntarily as his balls were cupped and gently massaged by the young genius. One of Reid’s fingers was slowly massaging his perineum, Morgan moaned into the feeling as the slick finger pushed past the entrance.

Hotch had kissed his way down Morgan’s neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh, nipping and biting as fingers played with his nipples.

After a few minutes Reid could tell Morgan was ready, “He’s ready for you Aaron,” Reid whispered in his partner’s ear. Hotch was ready with the condom and he used more lube to make sure he was slick enough. He positioned himself at Morgan’s entrance and slowly, almost painfully slow slotted himself in the younger man. Morgan cried out “God yes, Hotch please more, god give me more,” He begged.

Reid, took the handcuffs and blindfold off and as soon as he did Morgan grabbed for Reid, “Come here pretty boy,” He purred. Reid bent down and took Morgan’s mouth. The darker man moaned loudly as Aaron pounded into him, his legs wrapped around the unit chief as he tried to find that particular position that let the older man find his prostate.

“Fuck Hotch, right there,” He cried out. He reached over and started to stroke Reid’s hard aching member, the younger man sitting up on his knees. Morgan encouraged him closer and he took his best friend in his mouth and returned the favor from earlier.

“God, Morgan so hot, so fucking hot,” Hotch cried out as he bent over his second-in-command, grabbing his hips and pinning him down as he worked them towards release. Hotch grabbed Morgan’s erection in his hand and could feel how close he was. Reid was watching as his boyfriend was working himself and his best friend closer to orgasm. 

As soon as Morgan started to hollow his cheeks and suck harder on Reid, the younger man couldn’t hold back,

“Morgan, I can’t I, I,” He cried out as he spilled his release in Morgan’s mouth who swallowed relishing the feeling. Reid collapsed next to Morgan as his hand covered Hotch’s and they worked to bring Morgan his own release.

“FUUUCK,” He cried out as he came in thick white streams all over the combined hands of Reid and Hotch. 

Hotch felt Morgan’s muscles clamp down and he couldn’t hold back any longer, he buried his face in Morgan’s neck as he finally came to completion. Morgan’s arms wrapped around Hotch and he finally released all of that emotional pain he had been holding onto.

“Let it out Derek, it’s okay let it out,” Hotch whispered in his ear as he rolled them over, his strong arms held the younger man close and let him cry. “It’s okay, we’re here. We’ll always be here for you Derek,” Hotch stroked his back as Reid cuddled up to the two men.

This was one of the reasons he always answered their call, not just the physical release, but the emotional one as well. Savannah would never know about this because she wouldn’t and couldn’t understand and Morgan wasn’t willing to give this up. He loved her, but some secrets were just too precious and too deep to share. He knew it wasn’t fair, but in the arms of Hotch and Reid he always found something he never found in hers, understanding. An understanding born of shared experience and loss. He never told Savannah about Carl Buford and he didn’t think he ever would. But with Hotch and Reid he would never need to explain.

The three men wrapped themselves up in each other, softly stroking sharing kisses and making love again and again through the long night. When they finally were completely spent they slept cuddled together feeling whole for once.

When the nightmare broke through, Hotch was there again giving him words of comfort as he silently cried on his unit chief’s chest. His hands ghosting over the scars a psychopath hand left in the wake of destruction that almost broke a man Morgan admired more than anyone else. Eventually they fell asleep again and this time it was Reid who was startled out of sleep. 

“Hey pretty boy, you okay?” Morgan asked as Reid was curled in on himself.

“The image of those boys tied to the chairs,” Reid closed his eyes and tried to fight his memories of Georgia. Morgan pulled him in close and softly stroked his hair.

“It’s okay Reid, you’re safe.” Hotch got up and moved to the other side of Reid and they both wrapped the younger man in their arms, cocooning him. They again fell asleep and luckily no one else woke the rest of the night.

Hotch was up earlier than the other two. He had showered, put on just his boxers and t-shirt and was stretched across two chairs sipping coffee and looking out the window.

Morgan was up next and just watched the older man as he looked out the window lost in thought.

“Hotch, you okay?” He whispered.

“It’s been one year,” Was all the older man needed to say. Morgan sighed got up and walked over to see that Hotch had been silently crying.

Morgan cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, “Come back to bed,” He pulled Hotch along and laid down, this time caring for his unit chief as he held him. Reid rolled over and his arms came around his boyfriend stroking him softly letting him know he was there.

After a while the other two got up and showered and changed themselves. This was how it always went. They didn’t talk about this strange needy relationship they just let it happen. Reid and Hotch packed and left the room. When all of the team but Morgan was downstairs one of them texted him letting him know it was clear.

A few minutes later he met-up with them, go bag in hand. 

“Where were you last night?” Rossi asked. They were supposed to share a room.

“Couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk, ended up in a 24 hour diner drinking coffee and reading,” The lie slipping from his lips easily. 

Rossi didn’t question it because it was something that they had all done, especially with cases that hit a little too close to home.

They made it back home in no time and Morgan went home to Savannah, Hotch and Reid went home together after picking up Jack from Jessica’s. It was always somehow bittersweet. He found a different kind of comfort in the arms of his lady Dr. When he knew she was asleep he looked out the window in the direction of Hotch’s condo, “I love you,” slipped from his lips knowing it was something he would never say to them, but knowing he’d be back in their arms once again if they asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer make a decision on their sometime relationship with Morgan.
> 
> _Guys have a level of insecurity and vulnerability that's exponentially bigger than you think. With the primal urge to be alpha comes extreme heartbreak. The harder we fight, the harder we fall._ -John Krasinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime has past, Emily left and Alex joined the team.

Aaron was naked sitting in the hotel’s padded armchair watching his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend as they moved together. Kissing, touching eliciting moans of pleasure from each other. And when Morgan finally entered Reid, his head thrown back and he cried out in pleasure it went straight to Aaron’s cock.

They were positioned with their heads at the end of the bed and their feet towards the headboard so that Aaron could have a constant view. Aaron watched as Morgan’s head came up and they locked eyes.

“Do you like this Hotch, do you like watching me fuck your boyfriend?” Mogan said huskily.

Aaron was stroking his very hard heavy erection and for some reason what Morgan said made him even harder, he stroked faster bucking his hips into his own hand.

“Fuck yes, Morgan,” He said voice rough with need. He remembered the first time he felt attracted to the darker man. It was the first time they butted heads just after Gideon had brought him on the team. Something about Morgan always challenged him and there were times when they fought that it did strange things to him.

“You’re beautiful. When you’re like this Morgan, both of you, so fucking beautiful.” Aaron knew there was something in his voice, but he couldn’t hold back as he watched Reid arch into Morgan’s thrusts. Reid’s head was thrown back his eyes snapped open looking at Aaron, he bit his lip and cried out as he was pounded into the mattress by Morgan.

Aaron braced his feet on the edge of the bed so he could raise his hips slightly. This position let him use one hand to finger himself as he continued to stroke his cock. 

“God Aaron, don’t stop doing that,” Reid smiled up into his boyfriends face. Watching the display Aaron was putting on made Reid cry out as the orgasm slammed into him. Morgan felt the tight muscles clamp down on him and on a strangled cry he wasn’t far behind in his release.

Watching their faces as they writhe in ecstasy Aaron felt his own orgasm and he came in thick streams over his hand.

He already had a towel prepared and he cleaned himself off. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. A tear escaped his eyes as he thought back to the scene that had been played out for him. It had been a rough case. All the victims were blonde haired, hazel eyed and petite. They all reminded him of Haley and it broke something in him to have to tell another husband that his wife was dead. When Reid had seen him standing at the murder board, staring, trying to fight down his emotions he knew what to do. 

When Morgan came to the room he pulled the older man into a rare hug and whispered in his ear, “What do you need Hotch?” His breath was shallow with anticipation.

Aaron had sighed deeply and looked at the other man for a moment, “I want to watch,” His voice deepened with need and that was all he needed to say.

Aaron was brought out of his revere by Spencer crawling in his lap and cupping his face. “You’re beautiful too Aaron,” He bent down and kissed him long and deep.

Aaron pulled back, “No, I’m not, you are,” He frowned as he pulled Spencer to him.

“Aaron, you have to stop letting these define you,” Spencer said as he ran his hands over his lover’s chest. He bent down and kissed and licked each and every scar. Aaron started to protest, but strong arms wrapped around him from the back and a second set of hands joined Spencer’s.

“Hotch, these aren’t who you are. I know sometimes you think they are, that you think you failed somehow, but you didn’t.” Morgan sat on his knees next to the chair Aaron was in and looked at his unit chief, his sometime lover and smiled.

“Reid’s right Hotch, you are a very handsome man. You need to let this go, these are just battle scars like we all have. When I watch you with pretty boy here, even on the plane or at dinner you are beautiful. You’re happy, Spencer makes you happy let that be enough.” Morgan leaned in and kissed him softly, stroking the dark hair as he whispered words of comfort in his ear.

“Come to bed, it’s been a long day and we all need sleep,” Morgan and Spencer pulled him along and the three men once again wrapped up in each other a tangle of arms and legs as they drifted off into a fitful sleep. At one point during the night Aaron found himself pulling Morgan into him holding him tight, his face buried in the man’s neck. 

Morgan woke at the feel of the older man holding him and the feeling was such a high. Usually it was Spencer that held him like this and to feel Hotch’s strong arms around him turned him into a needy mess. 

Hotch felt it when Morgan stirred, his arm was slung over the darker man’s waist. His hand brushed the other’s hips and noticed that Morgan was quite aroused. Quietly, so as not to wake Spencer, Aaron slowly made love to the other man and afterwards they fell asleep again, with Aaron still holding him.

Their plane was thankfully leaving later in the morning than usual. That meant the team could sleep in. The three lovers woke late and took their time getting ready.

By the time the plane landed their perfect masks, their perceived roles with each other were back in place and sometimes Hotch was heartbroken watching Morgan leave. He knew he was scowling when Spencer came up next to him.

“Ready to go home?” Spencer asked as he rubbed Aaron’s arm. Once more Aaron watched Morgan walk away and he scowled as he settled into a melancholy mood. 

“Aaron, are you okay?” Spencer looked worried as he watched his boyfriend watching Morgan leave.

Aaron swung his eyes towards Spencer then pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and greedy, teeth scraped while his tongue demanded entrance. He pulled Spencer tighter into him as he fisted his hand in the younger man’s hair. He pulled back after a short time and let his forehead fall on Spencer’s.

“What are we doing Spence?” He asks his partner in a quiet voice, pain and something else clearly coming through.

“What do you mean?” Spencer was confused, he wasn’t sure what was going on with his lover.

“Are we hurting him? Are we hurting ourselves?” He pulls back and there were unshed tears in Aaron’s eyes.

“Let’s go home Aaron, then we’ll talk, okay?” Spencer frowned and was obviously worried about him. Aaron wasn’t sure just what it was he was feeling, maybe he was feeling too much and it was shaking his normal stoic nature, that nature that always needed to be in control but he suddenly felt out of control.

They drove home, choosing not to pick-up Jack because he was already asleep and Aaron didn’t want to wake him. Jessica understood and she was fine letting him stay there.

Once they got home and settled Aaron was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back and his eyes closed trying to school his emotions.

“Aaron, what’s going on?” Spencer sat at the other end of the couch and put his legs on Aaron’s lap. It was familiar and comforting and Aaron welcomed it.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore Spence,” He looked at Spencer with such sadness in his eyes that Spencer was suddenly worried.

“Aaron, what, what are you talking about?” Spencer’s fear was clearly coming through.

“I don’t know if I can be with him anymore and watch him walk away.” His eyes were clouded in pain and he wasn’t sure what exactly was happening to him. 

“Aaron, are you saying we should end things with Morgan?” Spencer squeaked because he wasn’t sure if he could give up whatever this was they had between them.

“Do you think it’s fair Spencer? He should be with Savannah and I get the feeling-” He didn’t want to say it but he powered on anyway, “I get the feeling we’re holding him back.” Something in his heart hitched but he didn’t want to explore that, didn’t want to get into the complications that _that_ emotion would cause.

“No, I suppose it’s not fair, but-“ Spencer paused trying to find the right words “Could we Aaron? Could we really let him go?” Spencer wasn’t sure he wanted to. Whatever they shared with Morgan it was deeper than just sex and they all knew it, but none of them were willing to say it.

“I,” Aaron swallowed past the lump in his throat, “I think we need to,” And for some reason Aaron’s heart was breaking. He let himself shed those tears that threatened as he pulled Spencer to him holding him tightly. Spencer wasn’t sure what he was feeling either, but a part of him thought Aaron was right.

The next day his stoic mask in place Aaron called Morgan to his office and when he saw the younger man standing there Aaron almost backed out of what he had to do.

“Come in, close the door.” Aaron told Morgan. He did as his boss and lover asked then made to sit in the chair in front of Aaron’s desk but the unit chief got up and guided them over to the couch.

“Hotch, what’s going on?” Morgan was afraid suddenly to hear what Aaron had to say.

“Morgan,” He took a deep breath before he continued, “Morgan, Spencer and I were talking last night-“ He frowned deeply and steepled his fingers as he leaned down on his legs, “I think, I think we need to-“

Morgan had a feeling this was coming. The last time they were together there was something in Aaron’s voice, in the way that the older man had held him and made love to him. It had felt final and he didn’t know if he was ready for that.

“Hotch, I know, okay? I felt it when you turned to me that night. It’s,” He wasn’t going to breakdown, not now, not here. “I understand. This doesn’t change how I feel about-“ He wasn’t going to say it because if he did none of them would come back from that.

“Mor..Derek we…I care about you, but you have Savannah,” Morgan grabbed his hand and held it for a moment.

“It’s okay.” Morgan said. After a few moments he got up and made his way to his office. When he entered he closed and locked the door and only then did he let himself breakdown.

Aaron closed his door quietly and also locked it. He didn’t want to see anyone and he wasn’t exactly sure what he had done all he knew was this ache in his chest that was going to take a while to heal.

Spencer had his head down in reports and saw when Morgan left Aaron’s office, he closed his eyes as he tried to school his emotions. 

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked him.

Spencer cleared his throat a moment, “Yeah, I’m fine why do you ask?” 

“Just you got this look Spencer. You sure you’re okay? Did something happen with Hotch?” She asked again, concern filling her voice.

“I’m fine Alex, but thank you for asking,” He went back to his reports but couldn’t concentrate. He got up from his desk and made his way to the men’s room and locked the  
door behind him. Only then did he let the overwhelming emotions overtake him as he slid down the wall and cried.

Work was slow that day as three men ended up broken. They each weren’t sure how they were going to move on and they weren’t sure they wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough case in Texas makes Aaron re-examine their relationship with Derek Morgan.

Hotch was sitting on the bed that Morgan was in just after he was stitched up. “Are you alright?” He was trying to hold back his emotions. Two people he cared very deeply for were hurt one was his boyfriend who was in surgery fighting for his life.

“I’m pissed Hotch.” He swallowed hard as he took the older man’s hand in his, “I should be asking how you are.”

“Morgan,” Hotch bowed his head and said quietly, “I don’t know if I could handle losing him.” His eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Aaron, you’re not, okay? You have to trust he’s going to make it.” Aaron squeezed the hand that Morgan was holding. 

“I know I have no right, but I, we,” He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the man sitting in the bed, “Morgan, there’s a lot of things I want to tell you-“

“Hotch, not now. “ He squeezed the hand he was still holding before letting go.”Maybe when this is over we can talk.” 

Aaron cupped Morgan’s face, leaned in and kissed him. When the younger man moaned into the unexpected kiss Aaron changed angles and deepened it. He slipped his tongue out and licked Morgan’s lips as he sought entrance. Morgan opened letting Aaron slip his tongue in. Their tongues tangled as their lips softly made contact. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Aaron pulled back, his hand never left Morgan’s face as he traced slow circles with his thumb across Morgan’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” Aaron whispered as he laid his forehead on Morgan’s. “We were wrong.” Was all he would say.

“Aaron,” Morgan sighed his name trying to hold his emotions in check. When he felt Aaron’s hand slide down his chest and caress him he arched into the touch. His hand slowly moving across the soft dark skin and when he made contact with Morgan’s nippls, running his thumb across it making it harden the darker man closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan. When he felt Aaron slowly reach for his cock Morgan wanted to protest. They were in the hospital, on a case for god’s sake, but he didn’t. It had been just over a year since he had been touched by Aaron and it felt so damn good.

“We shouldn’t,” Morgan said as he slowly bucked into the older man’s hand. “What if someone comes in?” He asked.

“They won’t, not for a while. I asked them to wait,” He leaned down and kissed the man again, this time it was harder, more passionate. When he broke away he said “I just,” His eyes clouded with an undefinable emotion and Morgan reached up with his good arm and brought Aaron’s mouth closer. “Tell me no and I’ll stop now,” He whispered in Morgan’s ear. Morgan looked into Aaron’s lust blown eyes and knew he wanted this, wanted to feel this again. He didn’t protest didn’t stop the older man as he was stroked slow and steady at first.

“Mm,” Morgan moaned into the touch as Aaron sped up his hand motion, “God, Hotch,” He leaned back on the bed and let his unit chief do whatever it was he wanted. When he looked over with hooded eyes he reached out to touch Aaron.

Aaron moved closer and he felt the younger man fumble with his pants, getting the zipper open as he reached in and grabbed Aaron’s own heavy erection and proceeded to return the favor.

Aaron stilled his hand, “You don’t have to,” He said quietly.

“I know, I want to, I think we both need it, need something,” Morgan closed his eyes at the feelings that were flooding through him.

Aaron moved even closer so that he could possess Morgan’s mouth again, stifling the noises he was making.

Both men were frantic in their motions and on a strangled cry Morgan came hot and hard in Aaron’s hand. Aaron feeling Morgan’s orgasm went straight to his crotch and he wasn’t far behind. Aaron pulled back after a moment and grabbed the tissue that was next to them and cleaned the both of them up. He then leaned in for another kiss. His hand   
was under Morgan’s gown softly stroking his stomach. His eyes closed as he felt that connection once again to the darker man. 

“When we get home come over, we both,-” Just then JJ popped her head in the room. Aaron stiffened as he tried to unnoticeably remove his hand from Morgan’s body.

“Hey Cruz and Garcia just got here.” She said looking at the two men.

“Have you heard anything yet?” Aaron asked her as he stood up his heart racing.

Her face softened in compassion, “No, nothing yet Hotch.” She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “You have to trust that he’ll be okay.” She frowned at the two men wondering just exactly what went on before she came into the room. “Plus I think you need to go speak with Alex. She’s feeling responsible for what happened to Reid.” 

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, “We’ll continue this later?” He asked Morgan.

“Yeah, later,” He said with a touch of sadness as Hotch’s stoic mask slipped back into place. 

Aaron then left the room to seek out Alex to go talk to her.

“You okay Morgan?” She saw the look he gave Aaron and it made her wonder.

“Yeah, I’m fine Jayje, well as fine as this whole clusterfuck of a case will let me be.” He said covering up what was really going on.

“Okay Derek, but if you need to talk about anything,” She stared at her friend, “You know I’m here.”

“JJ I’m fine-“ He started to say.

“No Derek you are not fine, you haven’t been fine for a long time. You hide it well, but every once in a while I see it. Whatever is going on you have friends who can help you.” She laid a hand on his good arm.

“Jayje, there are just some things that even the team doesn’t need to know, okay?” He said as he schooled his expression.

“Okay, Derek but I’ll always be there.” She patted his arm and gave him a small smile before she went off in search of Garcia hoping that he was okay.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Alex,” Hotch had found her in the waiting area, “JJ tells me you’re feeling responsible for what happened to Reid.” He gave her that calm expression he used when speaking with trauma victims.

“It should have been me Hotch. Reid pushed me out of the way. It should have been me.” She looked up at him, “I’m so sorry Hotch,” He took her hands in his.

“Alex, this wasn’t your fault in any way. Spencer has a tendency to play hero without forethought to himself.” He tried to tamp down his emotions as they waited to hear what   
was happening with Spencer.

“Hotch,” She was about to say something when the doctor comes out.

“Aaron Hotchner?” The doctor asked.

“Right here,” He stood up his nerves on edge.

“It was a delicate surgery, but he pulled through just fine. In fact he should be able to go home in just a day or two.” Aaron sighed his relief.

“Can I see him?” His emotions were running high and his mask slipped just a bit.

“He’s sleeping right now but you are welcome to sit with him for a while.” He followed the Doctor to Spencer’s room. He walked in and sat down on one of the chairs and took one of Spencer’s hands in his. He stayed like that for a while until Cruz came in to see how the agent was doing. 

Aaron quickly released the hand and stood. “Sir, I heard you made it in. I hope the trip was uneventful because the next few hours are not going to be easy.” 

Cruz hid a smile and walked up to the unit chief, “Aaron I know about you and Dr. Reid.” Aaron stiffened and his stoic mask slipped into place, they had been so careful in the office and the field, not even Strauss knew. Or if she did she never said anything.

“Relax, it wasn’t anything you’ve done. Anna and I were out on a date and we saw the two of you at the same restaurant and it didn’t take a profiler to see it was not a casual night out.” He kept his face neutral, “Look I could care less what you do on your own time. You both have been nothing but professional so I will just leave it at that.” He told   
Aaron.

“Thank you,” Aaron frowned, he still wasn’t used to the openness and respect that he received from Cruz but it was welcomed. “Okay, let’s get everyone together and I’ll debrief you on what is going on.” The team all gathered in Morgan’s room and Aaron schooled his emotions. He desperately wanted to lay a hand on Morgan’s shoulder just to feel the contact again, but he knew he couldn’t.

The next several hours were tense as the BAU attempted to figure out all the players involved in what was going on in Briscoe County Texas. By the end of it half the department was either dead or in custody. The Texas Rangers came in to clean up the rest.

Unfortunately Penelope Garcia, the sweetest person the team has ever known had to shoot someone to save Spencer. It devastated her and Morgan knew it was going to take a while for her to recover from that.

On the plane back home Hotch got a text from Alex, he looked over at a sleeping Spencer and knew the younger man was going to be devastated yet again that one of his mentors was leaving. He knew he was going to have some caring to do that night. They still needed to talk but Aaron didn’t think it was going to be that night, there was too much tension and emotional upheaval that they all needed to deal with first.

When they landed Aaron told Spencer he needed to get some paperwork finished and he’d be home shortly. 

Aaron stopped by Morgan’s office to talk to him. “Morgan, I ah,” He closed his eyes and tamped down his emotions before he continued, “We, want to talk to you. I meant what I said back in the hospital. We were wrong and,” Aaron sat down hard on the couch in Morgan’s office, “This is all coming out wrong isn’t it?” Aaron sighed.

Morgan got up from his chair, closed his door and turned down the blinds in his office and walked over to the couch. He straddled Aaron’s legs and bent to kiss him, hard, bruising kisses. Aaron moaned into the kiss and changed angles as he deepened it. Morgan pulled back and caressed Aaron’s cheek but didn’t move from his Unit Chief’s lap.

“Hotch, I know you probably don’t want to hear this and I’ve hesitated too long but I’m not going to now. I love you and I love Reid. I’ve wanted to tell you both for years and I think you love me too but you’re scared both of you are because we don’t really understand what this is but I can’t lie anymore, it’s hurting me too much not to say it.” He grabbed Aaron’s head and kissed him again as he rocked his hips on Aaron’s lap.

Aaron had brought his arms around Morgan, holding him close and returning those rough needy kisses. “Morgan..” Aaron wanted to say it wanted to give in because he had been hurting too, but it was difficult and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

Instead he said, “What about Savannah?” Aaron looked at Morgan sadly.

Morgan closed his eyes and let his head fall forward onto Hotch’s forehead, “I don’t know Hotch, all I know is I miss you, miss Reid please, please let me back in.” He pleaded.

Aaron frowned as he held the younger man close, “We’ll need to talk. We have a few days off from Cruz. Come over tomorrow?” 

“Okay. Okay I’ll come over and we’ll talk.” Morgan reluctantly moved off Aaron both knowing if they didn’t separate they’d do more than just kiss. Neither of them wanted to hurt Reid, they knew if something happened they would feel guilty and Aaron would tell Spencer. It was bad enough he was going to have to tell him about their encounter at the hospital.

Aaron reluctantly got off the couch,“Okay, Goodnight Derek,” Aaron said as he went back to his office. Problem was he was rock hard when he got there and nothing was helping.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex agreed to take Spencer home and when they got there Spencer had a feeling of finality. When he said goodbye to her and he looked in his messenger bag he saw Alex’s badge and knew she was gone and not coming back.

Aaron came home a few minutes later holding a sleeping Jack and saw Spencer sitting on the reading chair curled up and lost in thought. He knew what his lover might be thinking and he sighed deeply knowing this was not going to be an easy conversation.

He went in and put Jack to bed making sure his son went back to sleep. He quickly went to the bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes, then came to sit with Spencer.

“She told you?” Aaron asked softly stroking Spencer’s cheek.

“She left her badge in my bag,” He said as he looked up at Aaron. “At least it felt like a real goodbye this time.” He said sadly.

Aaron pulled Spencer up to him to hold him letting his lover know he was there. “I’m so sorry Spencer. I wish I could’ve talked her into staying but I couldn’t. Alex will be missed.” His hands carded in Spencer’s hair as he stroked and soothed the genius.

After a couple of minutes Aaron led Spencer to the couch, he just wanted to hold his genius in his arms. Aaron stretched out pulling Spencer down between his legs with his back against Aaron’s chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him gently being mindful of the bandages.

“How are you really?” Aaron asked while he continued to stroke Spencer’s hair.

Spencer was careful as she snuggled back against his unit chief. “I miss him Aaron,” Spencer said quietly. It was times like these that he wanted Morgan there as well. For so long they had comforted each other and the last year proved to both him and Hotch just how much Derek Morgan meant to them. Spencer closed his eyes and willed the tears not to come but they silently slid down his face against his will.

“I know. I talked to him in the hospital, told him he should come over but we got interrupted by JJ.” Aaron took a deep breath and knew he needed to tell Spencer about their encounter, he just hadn’t realized how hard it was going to be. “Um Spence I ah, I hope you’re not angry…” Aaron started.

“Angry about what?” Spencer furrowed his brow because he wasn’t sure where this conversation was suddenly going. 

“I was talking to Morgan privately, in the hospital.” He took another deep breath, “I kissed him Spence,” He closed his eyes let out a deep sigh, “Actually I more than kissed him.”

Spencer was confused as he was trying to process what Aaron was telling him, “What did you do?” 

“Look I was stressed out and emotionally wrung out with him being hurt and waiting to hear about you and,” He paused a moment, “I, we,”

“Oh for god sakes Aaron, I’m tired, emotionally drained and hurting like a mother fucker just spit it out.” Spencer kind of half yelled exasperated with the older man.

“Wow, I made you cuss, that’s a new one,” Aaron tried to joke.

“Aaron if you have something to tell me just tell me, please?” Spencer begged.

“I gave him a hand job.” There he’d said it. He felt Spencer tense up, but he didn’t move away, “And he returned the favor.” Aaron’s cheeks were burning with a little bit of shame. 

They had talked about bringing Morgan back into their relationship because they both had missed him, but neither had initiated any type of physical contact yet. Spencer didn’t know what to think. He wanted to be mad, wanted to yell at Aaron, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine the kind of stress that Aaron was under as both a Unit Chief and as a human being, so a part of him understood that need for physical contact.

“I guess I could be angry with you if it made you feel better, but I’m not. I can’t even imagine the stress you were under.” Spencer relaxed back into Aaron closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “We made a mistake letting him go and not truly telling him how we both felt.” Part of Spencer didn’t really want this conversation at this time, but he knew Aaron needed to hear what he had to say.

“When we got back to the office I went to see him. We talked for a moment then we ah, kissed some more. I’m sorry Spence. It just happened…”Aaron closed his eyes and held Spencer tighter to him. “No neither of us said it and we should have, but he told me how he felt, he told me he love us. I asked him about Savannah, he was evasive and said he wanted back in.” Aaron was trying to think of all parties involved not just their needs.

“I think he cares for her, but I don’t think he’s in love with her Aaron.”

“He renovated a house for them.”

“Um have you seen it? Do you think he did it for Savannah, Hotch?” Spencer was still snuggled into Aaron.

“What are you saying?” Aaron wasn’t really sure where Spencer was going with this.

“Let’s just say I think we really need to talk to him, when he comes over tomorrow.” Spencer was at the last of his reserves when he laid his head back on Aaron’s chest he started falling asleep. Aaron was loathe to move him so he carefully moved down the couch still holding his lover and fell asleep with Spencer plastered against him. He didn’t know what the next day would bring, but maybe they’d be able to talk honestly for once about the strange relationship they had with Derek Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Derek and Reid make a life changing decision.

Morgan came to the apartment that Aaron shared with Spencer at about noon the next day. They had been expecting him and when he entered Aaron couldn’t help it he grabbed the darker man in his arms and kissed him hard. He poured all his want and need in that one kiss as his hands wandered over the younger man’s back pulling him in closer. Slowly he changed the angle of the kiss taking them deeper, his tongue slipping between Morgan’s lips seeking his tongue. Soft slow strokes as their tongues intertwined and lips softly slid over one another. By the time he finally pulled back both men were panting with want and need.

Morgan’s hand had cupped Aaron’s cheek and he gently ran a thumb across it as they just stared at each other, “God I’ve missed you, missed this.” Morgan pulled Aaron to him again and laid another gentle kiss on the older man’s lips.

“Ahem,” Spencer looked up at the two of them and amusement shone in his eyes. “I ah thought we were going to talk.” 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Morgan closed his eyes and willed his erection to go down as he sat on the couch with Spencer. “Or are you jealous there pretty boy?” Morgan leaned into Spencer and mindful of his bandages gave him a slow gentle kiss. He laid his forehead on Spencer’s and held him close for a moment.

“God, Reid, you scared me.” Morgan said softly as his hands gently stroked Spencer’s hair as he tried to get his emotions under control.

“I know, I’m sorry I just couldn’t let Alex get hurt.” 

Morgan pulled back a moment, “I know. Reid,” He slowly exhaled, “I love you.” He finally said it and he felt so much lighter, “I’ve always loved you and I tried to stay away I did but I just can’t anymore. I miss you guys, I miss being with you.” Morgan sat back on the couch and closed his eyes hoping that they wouldn’t be mad at him for finally telling them what he felt.

“Derek,” Spencer didn’t take his eyes off the darker man as his heart stuttered for a moment. His breath was shallow, his mind whirling, “I love you too.” He couldn’t believe that he was actually saying those words after all the years they had spent together. None of them had said it and Spencer felt a freeing in finally uttering those words.

They both then turned to look at Aaron who had brought a chair over to sit in front of the couch. He grabbed both of their hands in his and stroked a thumb across, his heart stuttered as emotion filled him. He looked up at Morgan and smiled, “I love you too Derek.” He closed his eyes letting his confession wash through him.

“So, what do we do about this? I can’t go back to being just a part-time thing Hotch. I’m in love with both of you and watching you guys, not being able to be there with you for the last year has been torture for me.” Morgan’s eyes clouded as he thought about how much he missed the love and intimacy he’d had with Aaron and Reid.

“I don’t know Derek. What about Savannah?” Aaron wanted to be sure that Morgan really thought about this, about what they were proposing to do.

Morgan took a deep breath, “I care about Savannah, I do but I don’t feel the same way for her that I do for the two of you.”

“Then you need to have a serious talk with her and make a decision Morgan. I know I can’t be with you again only to watch you walk away, it hurts too much.” Aaron looked down at their entwined hands and frowned.

“What are you asking me Hotch?” Morgan’s breath was shallow and his heart was beating fast.

Aaron blew out a breath, Spencer and him had talked about this and they both wanted it, but they weren’t sure if Morgan would, “We want you to move in with us. We were going to get a bigger place anyway and we should have asked you years ago.” 

Morgan fell back on the couch looking back and forth between both men, “Are you sure? It’s a big step.” Morgan wanted to make sure he really heard them right.

“I hate watching you walk away from us Derek, every time you do it hurts. It hurts to see you go home to someone else. This thing between us has been there for years. If it had been a temporary thing we would have stopped a long time ago.” 

Morgan surged off the couch and crawled in Aaron’s lap kissing him hard holding him tight and after a few minutes of heavy petting he pulled back, “Yes, yes I’ll move in with you, but I already have the perfect house you guys don’t have to look anywhere else.”

Aaron pulled Derek back to him and kissed him again, his hands wandered under his shirt getting to the skin beneath him. “Oh god Derek, I have missed you,” He pulled the t-shirt off the darker man and started kissing his chest, his mouth found a hard nipple as he nipped it with his teeth, pulling soft groans from him.

Spencer was watching the two men and was getting hard. He knew he couldn’t really participate but he was perfectly fine letting them get reacquainted. He knew as soon as his neck healed the two of them would be on him making it up to him.

Morgan got up and pulled Aaron along into the bedroom. Once there they tore at each other’s clothes in an effort to get completely naked.

Morgan took control and pushed Aaron down on the bed as he crawled up and started kissing him again. Hard bruising kisses, his tongue seeking entrance and A  
Aaron opened up to him. Morgan ran his tongue over Aaron’s stroking them together pulling moans from his unit chief.

Their hips moved together seeking friction against each other. “Oh God Derek,” Aaron cried out.

Morgan moved off for a moment and retrieved the bottle of lube he knew Aaron kept in the bedside dresser. He came back and started kissing his way down Aaron’s chest, stopping at each scar to lick and nip at it, paying attention to them as Aaron’s breath caught in his throat watching his lover pay attention to him.

Morgan slid down Aaron’s body relishing every part and when he took Aaron’s cock in him mouth slowly tonguing the dark vein Aaron bucked up into that willing mouth. He moved down more and started to lick and gently suck each of Aaron’s heavy balls.

“Fuck Morgan, so good, feels so good,” Aaron cried out. 

Morgan pushed Aaron’s legs up and exposed his tight hole which Morgan started to lick at the entrance till Aaron started to relax. Morgan slowly pushed his tongue inside and when Aaron relaxed some more he tongue fucked Aaron till the older man was a writhing mess begging Morgan for more.

“Please Derek, more I need you in me now,” Aaron begged. 

Morgan slipped on a condom and used the lube to slick himself some more. He positioned the head of his cock at Aaron’s entrance and started to tease the older man.

“Is this what you want Hotch? Have you missed this?” He fell on top of Aaron kissing him with hard bruising kisses.

“Yes Derek, yes I’ve missed you, please, please fuck me,” He was coming undone before Morgan was even inside him. The darker man sat up and slid in Aaron’s tight entrance in one fast stroke. When he was fully buried he started to slowly move. He made small but deep penetrating movements and Aaron grabbed his hips, nails digging in encouraging Morgan to go faster.

“Oh god Derek, faster please,” Aaron whined as he wrapped his legs around Morgan’s waist.

Spencer was sitting in a chair in the bedroom naked watching his lovers fuck each other, he was hard but he didn’t want to aggravate his injury, so he contented himself with watching and stroking his own erection. Soon he couldn’t hold back anymore and he came hard in his own hand.

Morgan started to move faster his hips snapping in and out keeping up a fast hard pace. Aaron met him thrust for thrust. He felt a hand on his cock and looked over to see Spencer lying next to him, being mindful of his injury.

“Fuck Hotch, you’re so tight,” Morgan panted as he slid his hands down and cupped Aaron’s ass holding him up as he kept up the fast thrusts. He knew when he hit Aaron’s prostate because the man cried out in pleasure.

“Derek, Derek I’m going to come,” Spencer’s hand sped up working his boyfriend over the edge as he came in thick white streams over Spencer’s hand and his stomach. Morgan felt the hard muscles clamp down on him and he soon cried out his own release. He rode out the orgasm with a few more thrusts making Aaron cry out again. When he was finally spent he slowly pulled out and fell next to Aaron holding him close.

Spencer slowly got up and went to get a warm wet cloth and proceeded to clean his lovers. He again lay down on the other side of Aaron as a strong arm pulled him close.

Soon the three men fell into a contented sleep, happy to be together again after a year apart.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night Morgan reluctantly went home alone, but the three of them had made some future plans together hoping that they could work this out and finally be together for more than one night at a time. He was excited for the future, but also sad at what he was about to do. He couldn’t say that he loved Savannah, though he told her that enough times hoping that someday it would’ve been true. He cared very deeply for her, but his heart belonged elsewhere.

When he let himself in he saw her sitting there in the living room with a sad look on her face.

“Derek, where were you all afternoon and evening?” She wasn’t angry she was just confused.

He let out a long sigh as he sat down on the loveseat opposite her. “Savannah,” He bowed his head and took a deep breath, “I don’t even know where to begin.” He looks to the side but doesn’t look directly at her.

“Derek, what’s going on? Why are you being so evasive?” She got up and sat next to him and took his hand in hers, “Talk to me baby please.”

He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them again he saw her staring at him with a furrowed brow, “There’s something I haven’t told you and it’s going to be difficult for you to hear.” He turned to her and picked-up her hand in his. He hesitated a moment but he knew he needed to tell her everything. 

“Hotch, Reid and I,” He took another deep breath, “Have had a sexual relationship for the past eight years.” He waited for Savannah’s reaction and was surprised when she didn’t get angry.

“This was going on when we first got together?” She was shocked, but she wanted to know just what was going on.

He knew he needed to be honest with her and he knew he was going to break her heart, but he couldn’t live a lie anymore, “Yes. But they broke it off with me a year ago.” Pain flashed in his eyes remembering how difficult it had been in the last year.

“Okay, so why are you telling me this now.” She asked with an angry edge to her voice.

He sighed deeply, “Because,” He looked her in the eyes, “That’s where I was this afternoon. Savannah we want to live together to find out more about whatever this is that is between the three of us. I’m so sorry Savannah, I love them and I’ve tried not to I have, but,” He furrowed his brow, “I can’t pretend anymore it’s hurting me and its hurting them too much to pretend that there isn’t something more there.”

She surged off the couch, “I thought we had something Derek, I thought we were going to make a life together. You made me believe we could have something. Fuck you, you made me love you and now you’re telling me that you’ve been fucking your boss and best friend for eight goddamn years and you are choosing them over me?” She yelled at him. She felt angry and betrayed.

“I know no matter what I say it won’t make this right. I know I’ve hurt you, but I can’t go on like this anymore Savannah, I’m too much in love them. We kept denying what we were to each other and Reid getting hurt,” His eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. “I can’t lose them, I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I really thought when we broke it off I was going to be able to put them behind me but I can’t Savannah, I just can’t.” 

She started crying as she fled up the stairs. She grabbed the nearest luggage and started throwing things in not caring if they were folded or not. She heard him come into the bedroom but didn’t stop what she was doing.

“Goddamn you Derek Morgan,” She sat hard on the bed and looked up into his face, “I should hate you right now, but I don’t. You made me fucking love you and I can’t even hate you for it.” She bowed her head and cried hard wracking sobs.

He came to sit in front of her, “I know, I know and I’m sorry is not good enough, it never will be but you deserve someone who will love you completely. I wish I could, I really do. I care about you but I’m not in love with you.” He reached out to touch her and she flinched away.

“Just leave me alone Derek. I’ll be out of your house in a minute. I’ll send for the rest of my things when I can.” She looked at him with a hard expression.

He backed away and went downstairs and let her be.

A few minutes late she came down the stairs with two suitcases and a bag with all her toiletries. “Well, Derek, this is goodbye then. I’ll get the rest of my things later.” She started towards the door and jerked away when he tried to help, “Don’t, just don’t.” She left the house and started towards her car, “I hope you’re happy with your decision Derek.” She packed her car got in and drove off. Derek thought he should feel something other than relief. He was sad for her, but he had felt trapped trying to live a lie. He went inside and called Aaron to tell him what happened.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
It took three weeks, moving Reid first then Aaron but they all got moved in to Derek’s house. Even Jack was excited. They just told him that they wanted to watch their money and living together would just be easier financially. Eventually they would explain more, but they wanted to do it slowly and carefully.

Reid was excited because they converted part of the basement into a library with built in shelves. He was able to fit his couch and two chairs down there making a nice reading nook. They even had several shelves just for all of Jack’s books. He often liked to curl up in Spencer’s lap while they both read. He was also able to make a part of his corner into a small office with a desk top that folded out from one of the bookshelves.

Aaron and Derek made one room into a shared office with two desks opposite from each other. This worked out wonderfully in that Derek was helping Aaron out more with paperwork and they could work companionably together.

Aaron and Reid had one room while Derek still had the master suite. Jack had his own room. They were careful with Jack around when they wanted to be together. 

They settled quickly into a comfortable routine with each other hoping for the best.


End file.
